Welcome to Poison
by FenrirGreyback.PrinceOfYaoi
Summary: Summary and warnings inside. Sorry for the bad spelling, my editor never responded DX


**Welcome to Poison**

_**Summary: **__Poison, one of the most exclusive bars in all of America, the world! Rated five stars in popularity from every food critic in the world, celebrities and many from around the world come to look in awe and try to get in. The owner? Well none other than Herry James potter, or his name american name, Christian Andrews and his co-owner, Neville Longbottom. But not everything is what at seems withing Poison's walls, And the Avengers find themselves investigating, And falling in love._

**Warnings: Slash,(light) BDSM, Bartender who's a whore(lol)**

**Couples: All male avengersXHarry and TomxHarry**

**Welcome to poison my insane love. LokiXHarry**

* * *

"Three fire whiskeys, two iron butter flies and a broken golf cart." Neville murmured with an arched eyebrow. He looked amazing, he had grown out of his baby phat stage and had actually developed muscles, his hair had grown longer, reaching past his ears, but just short of his neck. He stood at an intimidating 6'3 and his eyes had become a dark grey. "You have the weirdest names." Harry grinned and he began mixing at a graceful, yet quick pace. He was still short, the years of malnutrition stunted it for the rest of his life and he stayed at a 5'5(though he is wearing 3 inch heels which brought him up to a comfortable 5'8) He had grown out his hair all the way to his waist, and braided it up, making his hair and highlights mix in raven, red and green. He wore no glasses, and no scar was on his forehead, but his eyes were even a brighter green, brighter then the Arveda cures. His pupils were also oddly slitted, like a cat's. "Oh i know, But what fun is it stating what they actually have?" He hummed sweetly,placing the drinks on the counter and sliding them over to his best friend, his black T-shirt which glew purple in the dark and had their logo on it, slid up his body slightly. Though today's theme was gods and Harry had painted his eyes like an egyptian's, giving himself and exotic look while Neville carried a plastic hammer to his waist. It was all for fun and none of their guests ever minded, actually, they encouraged ideas.

"I guess so, but still. A Broken golf cart?" He set the ice cold drinks on the bar and chuckled. "I never made that one up." Harry replied and flicked of his tongue. "Loki's fire..." A Man called out quietly, and Harry turned to the hooded person. "Oh i see, you want something spicy." He murmured, grabbing a stepping stool and reaching for a bottle full of amber liquid. "I have to warn you though, this uses the juices of the spiciest pepper in south america, are you sure you an take it?" "Pitiful human do not underestimate me!" The hooded man gasped quietly while Harry just laughed. "I see, what made you come here, Loki?" He whispered. He did not need a riot in his own building, that'll be troublesome. "...I...did not come here alone. I did not want to be in Their presence." Harry blinked. "You mean the avengers? Why would they be here?" Loki lifted his head up slightly, his green eyes narrowing. "You should know i cannot speak of it, especially to the likes of you." Harry raised his slender, black eyebrows in mild surprise. " 'The likes of me huh?" The raven haired God only glared at him. "Yes, I know what you are." He muttered with poison lacing and clinging to every word. Harry didn't even flinch. "Don't go twilight on me sweetie, You're a god, I knew you would already know, and i know you'll report me to the...What's it called, 'S.H.E.I.L.D'? But you should know-" He leaned in close to the taller male. "You can't touch me, you can't do anything to me, i own all lives in this world and in every other world. I hold your immortal life in my lunchbox." He grinned at Loki's surprised expression. "Yes, I literally do, i saved it, I love the color." Harry turned swiftly, grabbing a crystal bottle filled with an odd, layered liquid of blue on top, red, orange and yellow. He then winked at the god and poured it the liquid into a shot, oddly enough, however, all four liquid seeped into the shot glass, not mixing even a drop. "How did you do that?" A man asked two seats away from loki, causing the god to shift uncomfortably. "Magic, honey, magic~"

* * *

**WARNING! WARNING! SMUT!**

It was about six shots of the unidentifiable liquid(however Harry had mentioned it was loki's fire) that the raven god was beginning to feel tingly. He had great experience with alcohol and never had a drunk experience, Up until now at least. Harry had joined him(he needed to make sure he was not poisoned) but looked absolutely controlled. 'How does he do that?' The Asgardian muttered in his head. Harry watched the god and grinned. He could see his eyes beginning to darken and his pupils beginning to dilate. 'Perfect.' "Oh dear, are you drunk?" Harry feigned innocence, but with the cloud in Loki's mind the god couldn't tell the difference. "Ah...I...Suppose so." Harry smiled sweetly and hopped over the counter. "Come with me~" He purred gently, coaxing him. Suddenly Loki smelled the scent of flowers, thick and heavy, so wonderfully fresh. Harry took his hand and pulled the taller raven along, a pleased smile on his face. "he's at it again." Neville muttered as he wiped the counter. Harry 'helped' the god onto the V.I.P section's couch and gently placed the back of his hand to the male's forehead. "How warm." He murmured with a small smirk on his features. Loki was beginning to fall into the sweet intoxication of being drunk and he leaned upon the male's soft pale hand. "No time for resting, sweet flame." The smaller raven whispered, one hand slowly slipping off the god's shirt. "Nnn Cute, i like the same b-" He never finished his sentence when two long hands cupped his face and brought his lips upon their owners. A bit surprised but mostly amused, Harry kissed the god back, who was more enthusiastic about the situation and allowed his mouth to be ravished. "Nn.." His breath was a mixture of mint and the spicy after taste of Loki's fire, it was dizzying. As for Loki, however, he was drowning. The small male's tongue and breath tasted of a sweet berries. He groaned as he shamelessly rutted his erect groin against the other's. "Ahn!~ So rough~" Harry mewed, wrapping his slender legs around the god's waist. "Please! Fill me!" Harry begged wantonly. The god growled in an animalistic way and swiftly pulled off the bartenders clothing, leaving only himself fully clothed. "Kneel." He purred. Harry, A bit surprised, did as he was told, kneeling in front of the male. The god looked around curiously as the bottom was presented to him. "First drawer." Harry answered with a little huff. He was getting impatient. Loki quickly grabbed the container of lube and applied a generous amount onto his three fingers. Without warning, however, he thrusted two in and stretched.

Harry yipped in pain and whined. "S-So rough~" He moaned as the god imediately pumped his fingers in and out of his hole. Thankfully he wasn't a virgin anymore. Loki pumped harder and faster, loving the feeling of the wet, tight ring of muscle around his fingers. Oh how he wanted to just take him now. But the nagging thought in the back of his head insisted he wait it out until the other male was completely stretched.

At least he still knew better.

Loki slipped his dripping wet fingers from withing Harry's entrance and grinned, lathering his erection completely in the lube he lined himself up. "Move your hips higher up." He commanded. he raven complied by pushing his upper body down onto the mattress to help support his lower half. Loki hummed in appreciation and slowly pushed himself, groaning at the feel of the tight heat around his neglected erection. Harry let out a keening whine as his hole was stretched wider than with the god's finger's. "H-Hurts..." "You'll get used to it." Loki answered breathlessly, sheathing himself fully and relaxing. However after a few seconds he snapped and pulled out until only the tip remained, making Harry twitch in distress, only to push back in forcefully. "Hyaa!" The bartender cried out suddenly, arching his back. newly formed sweat forced his hair bangs to stick to his forehead. Loki wasted no time in quickening his rough pace. "So good!" Loki grunted into the male's ear. "S-Stop! I-I'm going to cum!" Harry pleaded weakly, however it fell to deaf ears as the elder raven thrusted deeper and deeper. "There it is!" He grunted, slamming into Harry's sweet spot. With a surprised scream of agonized pleasure, Harry swiftly came upon his sheets, his insides tightening around the intruding erection within him.

Loki groaned in delight at the feeling of ecstasy tightening around his erection and he came heavily within the male. Then it was dark.

**Wahahah! So corny! Oh well my sweets, please enjoy this! There will be more smex and couples with my little harry3 **

**Couples: HarryxSteve, Thor, Tony, Clint(mind controlled) And more if people wanna give me some suggestions :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE ME AND THE STORY3 **

**FenrirGreyback the prince of yaoi**


End file.
